ABSTRACT Diversity in biomedical sciences is essential as the talents, experiences and perspectives within diverse groups are necessary for the progression of research and society. Genomics, bioinformatics and newer fields that have stemmed from these areas are growing and will rely on the participation of underrepresented (UR) groups as practitioners and community members for future advances in these areas. However, there is great disparity in degree attainment among UR groups in the broader fields of science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM) in baccalaureate degrees, doctoral degrees and the professoriate. The goals of the Opportunities in Genomics Research (OGR) Program at the McDonnell Institute at Washington University are to increase the recruitment and retention of underrepresented (UR) students in genomics fields and to increase their rate of matriculation into highly competitive genomics and bioinformatics Ph.D. programs. Since 2012, the percentage of OGR students entering Ph.D. programs has increased by 14% compared to the first five year of the program 2007-2011. Building on this success, OGR participants will continue to engage in activities designed to prepare them for productive careers in genomics and related fields. We propose to improve student skills in bioinformatics through workshops and courses, giving students a better foundation to enter these graduate programs. We also propose a graduate fellowship for UR students at Washington University focused on the emerging field of precision medicine. Additional features of this program will include a partnership with a minority-serving institution that is among the top ranked for graduating UR students in STEM. We will disseminate portions of our program through this partnership via live and online workshops, with plans for expansion to other institutions so that more UR students are prepared for the graduate application process. Taken together, the expanded OGR program will help us to remove barriers in STEM education for UR students who desire to pursue these fields.